Choice
by Acherona
Summary: "It's him or me." Dark, dark eyes were cold and closed off and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't have it both ways anymore. You have to choose." SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – None to really speak of. Silliness…Silliness of the highest degree possible…Some cheesiness too. I take no responsibility for extensive eye rolls and sighs.

**AN** – _Written for Gwyllion as a part of her B-day celebration. She's such a special person and deserves all that's wonderful in the world. _

**Choice**

"It's him or me." Dark, dark eyes were cold and closed off and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't have it both ways anymore. You have to choose." Sasuke made sure that his voice was steady and unwavering. He would kill himself before he let the other know how nervous he was…How anxious he was that he wasn't going to be the one chosen.

"But Sasuke, don't do this to me." Blue eyes were pleading. "You…You said you were okay with this…Please don't make me choose…I love you both." The last words came out as only a whisper and Naruto looked down at his hands folded in his lap. His insides were twisting and his heart was hurting, he did not want to do this. He loved Sasuke with his whole heart, of course he did and he didn't think he would be able to survive without Sasuke beside him. The other had managed to sneak by his defenses though, crawled his way under Naruto's skin and refused to let go…Naruto didn't even know if he wanted to let go. Blue eyes snapped up to look at his lover when he realized Sasuke had started talking.

"I thought I could handle it, I really did but I can't." Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists before dropping them to his sides. "He's always around; everywhere I look I see reminders of him. I can't stand the way he's constantly draped on or around you, making it so that you're out of my reach and the way there's smell and traces of him in _our_ bed makes me literally sick." Sasuke was starting to lose his composure. He wasn't an Uchiha, he shouldn't get so emotional but he had never been able to keep a lid on his feelings when it came to Naruto Uzumaki. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't share, not with _him_…I want to make you happy…I'd do almost anything but I can't do this."

Seeing Sasuke look so broken, so uncertain made Naruto's stomach clench painfully and he wanted to get up from the bed and hug his love. Tell him that everything would be okay but he didn't think Sasuke would be very appreciative to be covered in traces from the other. Instead he wrapped the sheets tighter around his half naked body.

"I can't lose you. You are my life Sasuke…I fought tooth and nail to get you as mine and now that I have you there's no way that I'll let you go." He looked at Sasuke earnestly hoping that Sasuke believed him. "I'll walk him out, get him another place to stay for now." Naruto would miss his playfulness and warmth but Sasuke was more important.

"Really? You choose me?" One slender eyebrow rose in what seemed like surprise and for some reason that gesture pissed Naruto off. Honesty…What did the idiot bastard expect? Did he really have that little faith in him?

"Off course I choose you bastard! Did you really expect me not to? You think that little of me?" The words came out as a low growl.

"No I don't doubt you…It's just I know what a bleeding heart you are…How much you wanted him here when you found him." Sasuke walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand hovering over tan skin before lowering to caress a smooth, warm shoulder. "I'm sorry to take this from you."

"It's okay bastard, there was never even a chance that I wouldn't choose you…Believe it!"

Suddenly the object of their discussion returned to the bedroom, all slinky movements and glittering green eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his whole body tensed…His throat swelled up, the sneezing came instantly and when he turned his back to Naruto he knew his eyes were red and runny.

"Seriously moron...The cat has to go."

**~Fin~**


End file.
